1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for generating universal commands, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for creating user-defined commands that are understandable by a second device or application that otherwise would not recognize the command issued by the user. Additionally, the present invention employs novel gesture recognition technology to recognize the commands by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems today are essential in the workplace and at home. Users of a typical computer use multiple applications on their computer. Often, users run multiple applications in the same work session. Applications designed for users often have shortcuts or quick command keys designed to make it easier to use their application. For example, a word processing program might enable the Ctrl-S combination to result in a save command. Or a spread sheet program may use a Ctrl-C to cut a block of data in order to be moved. These commands are very convenient to use, and typically after using an application for a period of time the user learns the short cuts.
Unfortunately, all applications do not use the same shortcuts for the same functionality. Applications are designed to perform different functions, are written by different companies, and in general do not follow a universal standard for quick command definitions. This forces the user to memorize or look up a different set of commands each time the user wishes to use a different application. When a user is switching rapidly between several contexts, this can become very burdensome and confusing. Also, the user is generally limited to the quick commands defined by the application. Often their quick commands are not intuitive for the user. For example, the creator of the program may believe that one quick command, for example ctrl-c, is easy to remember as copy, while a user may believe that ctrl-c, due to past experience is "cut" for the specific context of used. In the prior art, however, the user would be forced to relearn ctrl-c as cut. Also, the prior art quick commands are generally limited by keyboard inputs. These may not be descriptive enough for a user to remember.
There are more user friendly inputs, however, such as the technique of gesture recognition. Using gesture recognition, a user can draw a character on a screen, usually being restricted to using a pen-based system, and the computer system will recognize the character. Often, in the prior art, the user is forced to learn a pre-defined alphabet in order for the system to recognize the character. Thus, prior art gesture recognition techniques would not prove helpful in allowing a user to define a command or create a command that is easily remembered. Finally, a user may wish to employ an existing device, such as a television, with gesture recognition technology that will allow the user to input symbols to represent commands. However, the user may want to use gesture recognition without having to purchase a new television.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that can generate universal commands that will work on multiple applications, operating systems, and devices. There is a need for this system to allow the user to define their own commands and still have them be recognized by the device or application. There is a need for a universal command generator that uses input-friendly input commands, such as gesture recognition, which will allow users to create their own symbols or letters to represent universal commands, and yet still be highly accurate in recognizing the gestures. There is a need for this gesture recognition system to allow any symbol to be used as an input, and there is a need for the system to operate with conventional computer systems, without any special modifications, such as adding a cursor input device. Additionally, there is a need to be able to operate existing technological devices, such as a television, using gesture recognition without altering the device itself.